La consulta del Dr Leorio
by kita-eX-dream
Summary: [One.shot.LeoxPika.Yaoi] Tras una 'agradable' visita de Gon, Kurapika decide ir a declar... declar... ser sincero con Leorio. Pero no todo sale tan bien como esperaba... Por qué será que Leorio insiste en darle una 'inyección?


**Disclaimer: **Por mucho que haya colaborado y aún conserve lazos importantes con Yoshihiro Togashi, Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece, ya que él la patentó primero, yo me conformo con tomar prestados sus personajes y torturarlos un poco.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente fic puede, o no, contener escenas subidas de tono (osease… ya saben, o no).

_Fic dedicado a mi estimada Piyiyichurri_

**La consulta del Dr. Leorio**

_By Kita-chan_

Ok, no había más que decir… La ineficacia de su plan resultaba tan evidente que incluso sentía que su intelecto debía ser puesto en duda… ¿En qué momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello podría funcionar?

"En uno que maldigo profundamente" pensó Kurapika hacia sus adentros, mirando con una mezcla de pavor y resignación toda la longitud de esa especialmente puntiaguda aguja.

-No pongas esa cara, te prometo que no dolerá… mucho- sonrió con malicia Leorio.

El pinchazo era inminente… y estar en esa posición no era bueno; es decir, acostado sobre su estómago en la camilla, pantalones y ropa interior abajo, Leorio con la mano apoyada en una de sus nalgas y la otra sujetando una jeringa de increíbles proporciones… No podía ser nada bueno.

-L-leorio… yo creo que… ¡KYAAAAAH!-

¡Pausa! Recapitulemos… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esta escena? Oh, bien… todo comenzó cuando…

_FLASH-BACK_

Este es Kurapika unas dos horas antes de estar como uk… ahém, de estar a punto de recibir una enorme inyección en su bello trasero en el consultorio donde trabaja Leorio. Así es, nuestro carismático estudiante de medicina dejó de serlo tras recibir su título, ya lleva dos años ejerciendo como doctor y no se ha recibido una sola queja sobre su trabajo (exceptuando, claro, la ocasión en que confundió dos operaciones y terminó un sujeto con problemas al páncreas, sin amígdalas… gajes del oficio).

Bien, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la escena que acabamos de presenciar? Pues nada todavía, el asunto fue cuando…

_DING-DONG!_

Sí, sonó el timbre… ¡pero no sólo eso!

_-¡KURAPIKAAAAAA!-_

Alguien llamaba su nombre…

_-¡KURAPIKA, KURAPIKA, KURAPIKA!-_

Y era insistente…

_-¡KURAPIKA, ÁBREMEEEEE!- DING-DONG!_

Además de que podía gritar y tocar el timbre al mismo tiempo…

_TOC-TOC-TOC!_

¡Exacto! ¡También tocaba la puerta! ¿Quién sería esta talentosa persona? ¿Y por qué Kurapika no se dignaba a abrirle?

-¡Gon, te escuché la primera vez! ¿¡Tienes que gritar así? Dios, mi cabeza…- Aquí está nuestro preciado rubio, haciendo gala de su excelente humor por las mañanas… adorable como siempre -¿Cuál es la emergencia?-

-¡Ninguna! Tenía ganas de verte- Y éste es el lindo Gon, con sus lindas acotaciones, por las cuales dan ganas de partirle su linda cara a golpes…

Normalmente, Kurapika habría cerrado la puerta y vuelto a dormir, considerando la hora que era y lo mucho que había trabajado el día anterior, pero… tratándose de Gon, esa no era una opción, ya que se había tomado la libertad de entrar como si de su casa se tratase… y usar su teléfono como si también le perteneciera.

El dueño de casa (el verdadero) cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la pared más cercana, y lo miraba como si fuera especialmente difícil escoger la palabra correcta para expresar su indignación y estupefacción de manera digna y equilibrada.

-¿Killua? ¡Sí, estoy en casa de Kurapika! ¿Me pasas a recoger en unos diez minutos? No, no va a ser una conversación larga…- formó un cuenco con la mano y lo acercó para tapar el auricular, como si estuviera contándole un secreto en su oído –Ya-sabes-quién anda de ya-sabes-qué humor y creo que el tema-que-ya-sabes no le va a gustar-

Kurapika lo miró alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creía que no lo estaba escuchando?

-Sí, gracias, ¡te quiero mucho!... No, yo más, ha ha ha,…… ¡No, te digo que yo más! ¡No me discutas! …..Bien, bien, ¡es un empate! ¡Y es mi última oferta!-

Kurapika resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente, anticipando lo que vendría.

-¿¡QUÉ? ¡Noooo, vamos, Killua! ¡No puedes ser tan malo! ¿Cómo me vas a dejar sin mi _censurado_?... ¡Oye, no te rías! ……¿Qué?... ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que acabo de decir? Oh… ya veo, bueno, bueno… -

A éste punto Kurapika exhibía un bello tic en su preciosa ceja.

–Ehm… mejor te dejo, creo que alguien realmente no anda de buenas… he he, sí, mejor no hacerlo enojar, nos vemos, ¡adiós, Killua!-

Al colgar finalmente el teléfono que nadie le había prestado, Gon tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos y perfectamente ordenados e inflados sofás de Kurapika, sin molestarse en pedir permiso o preocuparse de que acababan de dejar su perfección en el momento en que posó su humanidad sobre ellos, atrayendo la mirada asesina de alguien.

-Listo Kurapika, soy todo oídos-

De no ser por la sonrisa cándida que Gon sostenía en su rostro, de seguro algún objeto punzante estaría siendo aplicado contra él…

-Gon, tú viniste a verme sin invitación, ¿qué se supone que tengo que decirte?-

-Vamos Kurapika, no te hagas el tonto… Sabes que estás en confianza, así que déjalo salir de una vez, prometo no decírselo a Killua, aunque él ya lo sabe… pero no por mí, te lo aseguro-

La bella anatomía del rubio se dejó caer en uno de sus, antes, perfectos sillones; preparándose para una larga charla de la que no comprendía ni la octava parte…

-…Sinceramente, me encantaría participar de la conversación, pero carezco de dones de adivinación- ¿Qué? Todos tienen derecho a andar de malas, especialmente si los acaba de despertar un sujeto gritando su nombre, aporreando la puerta, haciendo sufrir al inocente timbre y sometiéndolos a un interrogatorio del que no entienden más que su propio nombre.

-Vaya, pensé que iba a ser difícil, pero no tanto… Quizá debería llamar a Killua y decirle que venga más tard…-

-¡NO!- exclamó el kuruta extendiendo un brazo hacia él –Mira, si me explicas qué pasa, te aseguro que podremos llegar a algo…- "Más que mi pie sacándote a patadas de aquí"

-Bueno, si así lo pones- Gon volvió a tomar asiento y entrelazó las manos sobre sus piernas, mirándolo con un aire de serenidad que más que calmar a Kurapika, lo sacaba de quicio -¿Desde cuándo te gusta Leorio?-

Para describir de manera fidedigna la expresión en el rostro de Kurapika, iremos parte por parte: sus ojos se abrieron tanto que su semejanza con un par de huevos fritos resultaba peligrosa; su mandíbula inferior pareció peligrar en su conexión al resto de la cabeza; sus mejillas se colorearon de tal manera que… bueno, estaban muy rojas… y sus orejas… no hicieron nada, pero de seguro estaban también avergonzadas de haber oído eso.

-¿¡Q-qué? ¡¡No me gusta Leorio! ¿¡De dónde sacas esas ideas?-

Gon, al igual que todos los que puedan estar leyendo esto (incluida la autora) no creyó ni una sola palabra… Y si le quedaban dudas antes de preguntar, esa reacción se encargó de ahuyentarlas todas.

-¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?- preguntó con un tono de voz inocente y calmado, como si fuera la única opción existente decir la verdad.

-¡¡Porque no es cierto!- exclamó más ruborizado que antes, comprobando que era posible el colorear sus mejillas de un tono rojo bermellón -¿¡Cómo me va a gustar un sujeto como él? Es decir, ¡¡míralo! ¡Es un idiota, vicioso, avaro y un cerdo! ¡No tiene modales, no sabe nada sobre horarios…!-

_Mientras tanto, en la consulta de Leorio…_

-¡¡¡ACHÚ! Ah, alguien debe estar diciendo lo sexy que soy… Sí…-

_Volviendo con el rubio histérico…_

-¡…no puede mantener un lugar limpio, no tiene ningún tema interesante para hablar! ¡Nunca lee ningún libro! ¡Se rasca por todas partes como si estuviera solo! ¡Camina desnudo sin importarle que haya más gente! ¡Me ignora por completo! ¡Nunca me llama! ¡Se le olvida mi cumpleaños! ¡No sabe mi segundo nombre…!-

-Y te gusta…- terminó de decir Gon al encontrar una pausa entre el monólogo, alzando su dedo índice para darle énfasis.

-Sí, me gusta- cayó rendido sobre el sillón, tapándose el rostro con las manos- Diablos, pensé que si lo seguía negando se iba a pasar…- meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto, Gon? ¿Querías que lo admitiera?-

-Exacto- vena hinchándose peligrosamente…- Eso y ayudarte para que seas tan feliz como yo y Killua-

-Killua y yo-

-No, no, confórmate con Leorio, Killua es mío-

-…Bien, ¿cuál es la brillante idea?-

-Muy simple- sonrió Gon- Declárate-

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡Estás loco? ¡¡Nunca!- y bien, Kurapika dejó en claro su punto.

-Declárate- insistió Gon.

-¡¡NO!- razonó Kurapika.

-Declárate-e-e-e- canturreó Gon.

-¡¡JAMÁS!- se resistía Kurapika.

-Sha-la-la-la, Declárate-e-e-e- deformaba un clásico Gon.

-¡¡QUE NO!- Kurapika alzaba el florero.

-¡No te oigo, declárate! ¡No te oigo!- Gon se tapaba los oídos.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!- Kurapika aventaba el florero.

-¡Declárat…!- el florero golpeaba a Gon en la cabeza.

-¡Florero!- Kurapika miraba los trozos en el suelo -¿Gon?-

-…- Gon no se veía bien.

-¡Noooo! ¡Gon, despierta!- Kurapika pensó que era una buena idea darle un par de bofetadas para que reaccionara… lo cual no funcionó -¡Gon, no, amigoooo!- Kurapika se sentía culpable -¡Despierta, despierta!- lo zarandeaba.

-Kurapika… acércate…- murmuró el pequeño.

-D-dime-

-Me pondré bien… si haces una cosa por mí…-

-Está bien... pero, ¿y mi florero?-

-Lo puedo arreglar, si haces lo que te digo-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¡DECLÁRATE!-

¡PLAF!

Un ruido más o menos así fue el que hizo la cabeza de Gon al golpearse contra el suelo cuando Kurapika lo soltó para ocuparse de su propia jaqueca. Si seguía así, o tendría una úlcera o terminaría por cometer un homicidio…

-¡Anda, Kurapik…!-

-¡GON! ¿Cuál es esa desesperación porque se lo diga?. Estamos muy bien así- entrando en la cocina tomó un par de pastillas de un frasco, el cual daba la impresión de estar puesto en un lugar accesible adrede y de ser utilizado con regularidad, y las apuró con un vaso de agua previamente preparado…

-¡Porque es estúpido que no se digan nada siendo que tú también le gustas!- …y que terminó por ser escupido en el lindo rostro de Gon- Puaj, Kurapika, se ofrece en un vaso, al menos- se limpió el rostro con un paño de cocina- Bueno, supongo que no quieres hacer nada, así que… mejor me voy…-

El moreno contaba mentalmente: "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ehm… 5… 4… 3…"

-¡Espera!-

"¡Me trae! ¿Por qué esto sólo funciona en la televisión?" pensó Gon antes de darse vuelta y mostrar su más inocente sonrisa- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿D-de verdad…? Este… ¿tú crees que…? Bueno… yo…-

Su amigo meneó la cabeza repetidas veces y posó una mano en su hombro –Kurapika, hazlo, te aseguro que no te arrepientes-

-Pero, yo…-

_DING-DONG!_

-Ese debe ser Killua-

Kurapika, alzó una ceja mientras abría la puerta; ¿para qué decía eso? Era más que obvio que se trataba de Killua, ¿o quién iba a ser? ¿Hisoka? Sobre todo porque para el momento en que Gon hizo su brillante acotación, Killua ya estaba adentro y abrazándolo… Sí, súper velocidad de asesino… o lo que sea.

-Sí, soy yo- observó astutamente el albino, acompañando sus palabras de un guiño y un pulgar alzado –El gran Killua Zaoldyeck, transmitiendo para todas sus fans-

Claro, Gon lo miraba con sus ojitos brillantes, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto… Aunque eso no era nada comparado con el '¡Killuaaaaa!' que exclamó después y fue contestado con un '¡Goooon!', terminando en un abrazo mutuo… Pero hasta eso parecía normal cuando se miraba el ocaso de fondo cuya presencia dentro del apartamento resultaba altamente cuestionable… sin siquiera mencionar la música de fondo que sonaba como un 'tanananá tanananán'… Er… esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

-¿Arman esta escenita cada vez que se ven?-

-¡Claro! Porque yo y Killua nos amamos- contestó Gon con su voz inocente de siempre, a pesar de que Killua ya estaba besando su cuello, sin mostrar reparos en el hecho de que había alguien más allí.

-Killua y yo-

-Vaya, Kurapika… no sabía que sentías eso hacia mí, diablos, me pasa por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy…-

-¡¡TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA!- ...en efecto, TODOS estaban fuera de su apartamento en menos de un segundo.

-Eh… pero Kurapika, cerraste la puerta por fuera-

-Lo sé Gon, voy a ir al hospital-

-UuUuUuUu, ¿Al fin a declararte? ¿Podrá ser amoooooooooooor?- Killua acompañó la frase de una mirada perspicaz y sus brazos ondeándose para molestar.

-No empieces… voy a que me den algo para la jaqueca…- se llevó la mano a la cabeza, comenzando a bajar las escaleras para salir de su edificio.

Decidió ignorar el resto de los comentarios de los chicos, aunque de todas maneras alcanzó a oír claramente el '¿Para qué me haces pasar media hora convenciéndote si vas a ir de todas maneras?' de Gon y el tan lindo 'Al menos invéntate una excusa mejor, así ni ganas dan de creerte' de Killua.

En esos momentos realmente te das cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, ¿no?

-Los voy a matar cuando vuelva…- masculló entre dientes.

El consultorio de Leorio, cuyo laboratorio era un vejestorio… ¿Qué? Es que rima… Oh, bueno, a la historia… Ahém, ahém… El consultorio de Leorio (jejeje) quedaba a tan sólo dos cuadras del apartamento de Kurapika, por lo que llegó rápidamente, sobre todo porque venía escapando de Gon y Killua. Pues bien, si Gon ya mencionó que pasó media hora 'convenciendo' a Kurapika, se preguntarán, ¿qué pasó con el resto de la hora y veinte? (sí, se demoró diez minutos en llegar… es que tuvo que tomar desviaciones y todo eso… para perder a los más pequeños…)

Nuestro querido y adorado rubio pasó una hora sentado en una incómoda silla de plástico, entre una vieja que se quedó dormida en su hombro y amenazaba mojarlo con un hilillo de baba y un niño de unos tres años que le pellizcaba el brazo, le picaba un ojo y le pegaba dulces en el cabello. Ah, no, no hizo eso por gusto… Es que sólo a él se le ocurría ir sin hora… "Aunque el muy maldito de Leorio debería atender a sus amigos primero" …Así que lo tuvieron en la sala de espera mientras el doctor se desocupaba.

¿Y los otros veinte minutos? Pues, estamos justo a tiempo para presenciarlos…

-Kurapika… eh, no entiendo la letra, ¿quién escribió esto? No importa, señor Kurapika, el doctor lo espera en el módulo 21-

El rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente; pasando por alto que la anciana cayó dormida en su asiento y el niño, al parecer, reclamaba por el dulce que llevaba pegado en la parte posterior de su camisa. Suspiró con verdadero alivio, ¡al fin iba a poder entrar a ver a Leorio! …Es decir, ¡a pedirle algo para el dolor de cabeza! Pues, ciertamente no sonaba como lo más convincente del mundo… Tampoco era que tuviera que convencer a alguien, ¡era la pura verdad!

Sin embargo, de alguna manera se vio a sí mismo entrando por aquella puerta (que en ese momento tenía justo al frente, con el picaporte rozándole la mano… o su mano rozando el picaporte… suena mejor) y consideró absurdo el decir que había ido hasta allí sólo por un dolor de cabeza. Incluso le parecía que, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría anticipar en su cabeza las risas de Leorio, Gon y Killua.

"Tranquilo… ¿no te estabas sintiendo enfermo hace un par de días… o semanas, quién lleva la cuenta? Eh… no es que tengas que mentir, pero fingir un poco… un poquito, no haría ningún mal, ¿no?". Respiró profundo, permitiéndose llenar sus pulmones de aire y cerrando los ojos antes de botarlo. Tomó con fuerza y decisión el picaporte, dando paso a la visión de Leorio tras su escritorio.

Estaba seguro de que algo como un pequeño corazón flotador había escapado del suspiro que dejó salir en cuanto lo vio. Leorio + bata blanca + gafas NORMALES + pose de 'estoy-leyendo-algo-importante' Kurapika embelesado. Una ecuación muy simple de matemática básica.

-Kurapika, qué gusto verte- el moreno levantó la vista –Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí… … … ¿Kurapika? …-

-Ahém, este… sí, me siento- logró reaccionar después de que Leorio pasara una mano delante de sus ojos.

-Vaya, debes estar muy enfermo… ¿es eso lo que te trae por aquí?-

A Kurapika le habría encantado responder rápidamente como hacía siempre, pero no podía dejar de seguir con la vista la trayectoria que Leorio hacía desde su asiento tras el escritorio hasta la entrada de la habitación y… ¿estaba cerrando la puerta? Oh sí, acababa de cerrar la puerta. "…Es lo que haría cualquier doctor, tranquilízate…"

-Sí, es eso…- contestó ante la mirada realmente intrigada de su amigo –Creo que… digo, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien… cof, cof- fingió una tos –Y me duele mucho la cabeza y… la garganta… sí… eso…- era tan malo mintiendo; mejor dicho, era pésimo mintiéndole a Leorio.

-Mm…- el 'doctor' se llevó una mano al mentón –A ver, siéntate en la camilla- le señaló la misma, acomodando su estetoscopio –Revisemos esos pulmones…-

-Eh…- ¿por qué eso le sonaba tan, pero tan… sugestivo?

-Kurapika, acabas de toser, es mi obligación como doctor el revisarte…- un par de palmaditas en la camilla.

El rubio se subió allí, con una mirada recelosa en sus ojos. Leorio también le devolvió la mirada, tratando de que le entendiera… Pero no, nada. Se encogió de hombros, con total resignación. Tomó la camisa de Kurapika y la levantó, sosteniéndola con una mano mientras la otra posaba el estetoscopio en su espalda e ignoraba el respingo que había dado su amigo.

-Respira por la boca- indicó. Su 'paciente' dudó un momento…

-Ah… ah… ah…- se iba sonrojando de a poco, ¿¡cómo había terminado metido en esa situación? ¿¡Y por qué, diablos, Leorio le tocaba el pecho? -¡Hey!-

-Te-estoy-revisando- explicó ya comenzando a perder la paciencia –Ahora, tose un poco-

-Cof, cof…-

-Más fuerte-

-Cof, cof, cof-

-Vuelve a respirar por la boca…-

-¿Es necesario?-

-¡Kurapika, soy el doctor, tienes que hacerme caso!-

-Ah… ah… ¿listo?-

-Mm… sí, ¿qué otro malestar dijiste que tenías?- Leorio guardó el estetoscopio en su bolsillo, con una extraña sonrisa que su amigo pasó por alto al estar pensando en qué decir.

-Dolor de garganta…- cada vez le costaba más fingir. Se quedó mirando sus propios pies que colgaban balaceándose por la altura de la camilla.

De pronto, se sorprendió de sentir la mano de Leorio en su mejilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era… ¿era una caricia? ¿Leorio sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Se declararía? ¿Le pediría ser su novio? ¿Y vivirían felices por siempre? Sus azules ojos brillaban como nunca… -A ver, abre bien la boca y di 'Aaaaa'-

Casi, casi se cayó de la camilla. Con un tic en la ceja y expresión psicópata separó los labios, recibiendo un instrumento de madera que tocó su lengua y la luz de una pequeña linterna –Aaaaaahhhjjjjj- era difícil siquiera hacer un sonido con eso dentro y la mirada del 'doctor'.

-Uhm… ya veo, ya veo… sí, esto está irritado…-

-¿Ennjjj jjegio?- Kurapika se apartó, tragó y luego intentó de nuevo -¿En serio?-

-Sí, sí, yo creo que tienes una amigdalitis purulenta- lo decía en un tono muy serio, asintiendo también con la cabeza. Volteó un momento y el kuruta fue capaz de escuchar varios ruidos de cosas de metal, además de sellos rompiéndose –Y hay sólo una forma eficaz de tratarla, ¿sabías?-

-…Sí, sí sabía- tragó con dificultad –Una…-

-Exacto- Leorio volteó, sosteniendo un objeto en lo alto –Una inyección-

La jeringa estaba tan cerca de su rostro que prácticamente quedó bizco contemplando esa enorme aguja. Leorio le hizo una seña que claramente decía lo que a él le habría encantado oír, y hacer, en otro tipo de situación: 'recuéstate y bájate los pantalones'.

-P-pero… también podrían ser antibióticos en pastillas, ¿no?- y es que la idea de dejar al descubierto su retaguardia en ese momento no lo terminaba de convencer…

-Sí, sí podría- un par de golpecitos a la jeringa –No obstante, bien debes saber también que eso tomaría más tiempo en eliminar las bacterias, además de que podría no ser del todo efectivo, llevándote a una recaída…- mirada suplicante de Kurapika -…y soy el doctor y receto lo que me viene en gana, así que ya sabes lo que sigue… Si me hicieras el favor…-

Nada que decir, era un asunto complicado. ¿Confesar la verdad y conservar sus nalgas en perfectas condiciones o seguir con la farsa y llevarse una preciosa inyección de recuerdo? Sin mencionar, claro, los efectos que pudiera tener una medicina mal administrada en su cuerpo.

-… ¿Estás seguro de que sabes poner inyecciones?- así es, el orgullo de Kurapika era más fuerte. Prefería perder al soldado nalga que admitir su pésima mentira.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿O qué crees que hice todos estos años en la universidad?-

-Aprovecharte de las chicas recién ingresadas que te creían responsable…-

-Pues con ellas practiqué- Jaque – Así que no hay nada de qué temer, mi buen amigo-

Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, arrugando tanto su frente que parecía que tuviera una sola ceja en vez de dos. '_Gulp_', sonó la saliva pasando a duras penas por su garganta; '_Click_', hizo su cinturón al ser desabrochado; '_Mírame más de la cuenta y te mato_', murmuró Kurapika tendiéndose en la camilla.

Únicamente se había desabrochado los pantalones, mas el buen Leorio se encargó de bajarlos para dejar al descubierto lo que quería… es decir, lo que necesitaba para poner la inyección. Posó una mano en su nalga, dedicándole una última mirada –No pongas esa cara, te prometo que no dolerá…- ¿era eso una sonrisa maliciosa? -…mucho-

Hora de volver al tiempo real… _FIN FLASH-BACK _

El kuruta ya no resistía más, ¡era demasiado! Aparte de que lo estaba… ¡toqueteando! "No, no, es el doctor… Es lo que haría con cualquier paciente… Tranquilo, respira profundo… Va a doler…" -L-leorio… yo creo que… ¡KYAAAAAH!-

Una… Una palmadita… Era lo que acababa de recibir, ¡¡una palmadita! –Ah, que eres histérico, no te he hecho nada…- Leorio meneaba la cabeza.

-¿…Eh?- Kurapika abrió los ojos, apenas girando la cabeza para verlo -¿Y la inyección?-

-No seas idiota, no le inyectaría penicilina a alguien que no la necesita- el moreno sonrió, botando el contenido de la jeringa: sólo agua. Le dio otra palmadita y se alejó para sentarse al borde de su escritorio -Er… si quieres puedes subirte los pantalones-

En menos de cinco segundos estaban en su lugar, así como ese molesto tono rojizo también estaba en las mejillas, y todo el rostro, de Kurapika –Si ya sabías… ¿por qué demonios me asustas así?- muy avergonzado se podría sentir, pero ese tic en la ceja que le venía cuando se molestaba era un hábito difícil de abandonar.

¡¡El muy pelmazo no se había creído nada y encima se atrevía a dar vuelta el tablero a su beneficio! "Al menos demuestra ser un buen doctor, supongo que estoy orgulloso… de alguna extrañamente estúpida manera…"

-Porque creí que si te ponía en una situación embarazosa ibas a terminar por decir a qué venías en verdad, pero parece que no funcionó…- ¿acaso le parecía razonable eso? –Digo, cuando Gon me llamó para decir que venías, pensé que sería por un dolor de cabeza o algo así; de hecho, con el trabajo que tienes, me esperaba que estuvieras estresado, es muy común en estos días-

Probablemente Leorio estaría atareadísimo los próximos días con el estado en que Kurapika pensaba dejar a Gon… ¿¡cómo era eso de que lo había llamado? Aunque se encontraba todavía más perplejo por otra razón… ¡¡o sea que lo de la jaqueca sí era creíble! Oh, dolor de cabeza tendría después de golpearse contra la pared como quería en ese momento…

-Entonces… ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa?- el rubio se permitió desviar la atención por un segundo de la pared, que no dejaba de observar como buscando el mejor ángulo para estrellar su cráneo, y la dirigió a su amigo, notando lo serio que de pronto se había puesto –O… ¿quieres que lo diga yo primero?-

_Tu-tum, Tu-tum. _Oía claramente a su propio corazón. Más que obvio era lo que quería decir, ¿o no? "¡¡Gon, te voy a mataaaaaar!". Tenía que culpar a alguien, no le agradaba el admitir que su amigo lo conocía tanto ni tampoco que él mismo era tan evidente con sus sentimientos. Además, algo de dignidad debía conservar, ¡no iba a dejar que Leorio lo dijera primero! ¡De ninguna forma!... Fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir primero.

-No… yo lo haré- pasos tímidos, pero resueltos, lo acercaron al moreno. Su mente le rogaba por decirlo de la mejor manera posible y sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente con un botón de su camisa. ¿Por qué se aterraba de esa manera? –Tú… tú me…-

La voz de Gon le resonaba en la cabeza; de hecho, le parecía ver una especie de holograma de un Gon encapuchado, tras Leorio, que le decía: 'Declárate, declárate, declárate'. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió mirar a… un bonito cuadro de una sirena… que de pronto tenía la cara de Gon y un cangrejo junto a él tenía la de Killua… Ambos cantaban '¡Sha-la-la-declárate!'.

¿Leorio sabría sobre desordenes mentales?

-…- no tenía escapatoria, era mejor mantener sus ojos en los de Leorio para no seguir viendo cosas extrañas. Respiró profundo –Tú me…- "¡Dilo, dilo! ¡O no vas a estar tranquilo nunca!" –Leorio, tú me… ¡¡TÚ ME DEBES DINERO DE LA SEMANA PASADA!-

_PLAF! _El doctor necesitaría otro doctor para atender tremendo golpe que se había dado al caerse del escritorio –Eso… ¿eso es lo que querías decirme? ¿Sólo por eso tanto escándalo?-

-Sí… Ya sabes, son asuntos que me importan mucho porque… ¡¡No, mentira!- se llevó las manos al rostro; le ardían demasiado las mejillas y no quería que Leorio lo viera -¡¡Tú me gustas mucho! ¡Eso quería decir! ¿¡Contento?- pateó el suelo, omitiendo que le dolió bastante -¡Ahora puedes reírte y decir que soy un homosexual reprimido de una tribu de gays o lo que quieras! ¡Ya lo dije!-

Humillante, era demasiado humillante. ¡Por algo no lo quería decir! Obviamente ahora Leorio iba a largarse a reír como nunca… Sí, en cualquier momento…

…

… ¿Tanto silencio? Kurapika separó un poco sus dedos, viendo a través de ellos y encontrándose con que Leorio estaba DEMASIADO cerca.

-¿Eso significa que ya no tengo que pagarte lo que te debo?- tomó sus manos, retirándolas de su rostro, que ahora estaba rojísimo.

-¿Eh?- ¿lo decía tan serio? ¿Ni una risita? ¿Pequeñita? -¡Hey, no es momento para hablar de eso! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Me estoy declar… declar… er… estoy siendo sincero contigo! ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?-

-¡No es mi culpa, tú sacaste los dos temas y a mí no me da para hablarlos al mismo tiempo!- ¿y tenía que seguir tomándole las manos para hablar de dinero? –Así que… mejor dejamos eso aparte para hablar de lo importante… ¿no crees?-

Más le valía que no fuera una excusa para no pagar –Hablar, ¿eh?- ¿todo eso sólo para decirle que era hetero? Por favor, hasta Gon se daba cuenta del mucho tiempo que pasaban las enfermeras allí dentro. Miró con una mueca de asco el escritorio…

-No, hablar no…- Leorio le tomó el rostro, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos –Tengo 'otras' cosas en mente…- ok, ¿por qué ahora le señalaba el escritorio mientras alzaba las cejas?

-Qué… ¿qué tipo de… cosas?- preguntó Kurapika cayendo totalmente en la trampa al dar un paso hacia atrás y chocar con el escritorio mismo –Deja de mirarme así… es extraño-

-Lo siento, ahora que me dijiste eso no puedo mirarte de otra manera…- una mano pasó bajo su camisa, acariciando su abdomen –Podemos terminar la conversación después, ¿no?-

-P-preferiría terminarla ahora…- ¿era su idea o él mismo se estaba sentando sobre el escritorio en un vano intento por escapar de Leorio? …No, no era su idea.

-Bueno, como tú mandes- aunque no lo parecía cuando apoyó las manos en la superficie de madera obligando a Kurapika a recostarse allí. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, le quedó mirando -¿Qué quieres que te diga?- un beso en su cuello -¿Que también me gustas?- ahora uno en su mejilla -¿Que en verdad me gustas mucho hace tiempo?- esta vez, sintió unos labios en su frente -¿Que, desde hace años, esperaba este momento?- un beso peligrosamente bordeando su boca –Dime…-

¡Que alguien detuviera ese momento para que cierto kuruta pudiera poner las cosas en orden!

Primero, ¿desde cuándo Leorio era tan… sexy?

Segundo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto entender lo que le estaba hablando?

Tercero, ¿cómo es que había terminado en el escritorio con Leorio, muy sexymente, encima?

Y por último, ¿¡qué diablos hacía la mano de Leorio rozando tan descaradamente su trasero?

-Quiero algo que sea cierto, sólo dime la verdad y todo tan bien como siempre… Exceptuando la parte de que digas lo que digas te voy a matar por estarme tocando- oh sí, ahí estaba el tic en la ceja y esa manía de empuñar la mano materializando inconscientemente las cadenas.

-Buena respuesta, no me esperaba menos de ti. La verdad…- tomó aire, casi como el rubio había hecho antes –La verdad es… ¿cómo decirlo? Ya, ya, no me amenaces y guárdate esas cadenas… La verdad es que te amo, no hay otras palabras-

Bien, quizá no lo mataría -¿Lo dices en serio o es sólo para librarte de mi furia?-

-Es sólo para librarme de tu furia… ¡¡Idiota! ¡No bromearía con algo así! Y no me importa si me matas… Vale la pena- ahora ambas manos estaban en sus castas posaderas.

-Lo dejaré pasar… porque no quiero quedar viudo tan joven- sonrió tomando él esta vez el rostro de Leorio –También… te amo-

Un beso… ¡Sí, un beso! La escena fue en cámara lenta… En serio, a Kurapika le tomó al menos cinco minutos el decidirse a dejar de mirar a Leorio y acercar sus labios a los de él. Y eso fue sólo el principio, porque Kurapika dio tal respingo al sentir una lengua tocando la suya que Leorio casi cae del escritorio; razón de sobra por la cual la idea del 'primer beso' no era más que una sátira en ese momento.

-A todo esto, ¿qué diablos pretendes hacer?- preguntó el rubio con su dulzura característica.

-Er… ¿a qué te refieres?-

Al parecer alguien necesitaba una pequeña aclaración, así que Kurapika accedió muy amablemente a señalarle, con una bella frente ceñuda, el escritorio donde estaban, su camisa ya desabrochada y las manos de Leorio en sus caderas dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el frente.

-Oh, eso…- el moreno se rió como restándole importancia, cosa que no le pareció a su 'amigovio' –Kurapika, vamos, relájate… Es algo totalmente normal, yo te amo, tú me amas, nos amamos, blah, blah, blah, el amor une al mundo, etcétera, es obvio que queramos tener sex…-

-Me voy-

-¡Hey, hey, hey!- lo detuvo Leorio, aunque ni siquiera había alcanzado a levantarse o quitárselo de encima -¿Qué te dije? Cálmate, déjaselo a todo al doctor Leorio- le dijo en tono incitante.

-Eres TAN mata-pasiones- se llevó una mano a la cabeza -¿Y tiene que ser en el escritorio?-

-Sí, es una de mis fantasías- el kuruta se ahorró el comentario –Además, es justo lo que necesitas para tu 'enfermedad'- agregó de manera sugestiva.

-En serio, no tientas a nad… Oh, ¿para qué me molesto?- suspiró de manera resignada; giró el rostro y pasó los brazos sobre su cabeza, en una pose que casi le provoca una hemorragia nasal a Leorio –Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta-

Usó el tono más indiferente e impasible que encontró, pero interiormente no podía estar más ansioso. ¿Qué? Leorio ya lo explicó… él lo ama, Kurapika lo ama, se aman, blah, blah, blah, el amor une al mundo, etcétera, es obvio que quieran tener sex…

-¡Como usted mande!- exclamó feliz de la vida continuando con lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpido.

_Gulp; _la saliva pasando como podía por la garganta de Kurapika. _Click; _el cinturón siendo desabrochado nuevamente. '_No me voy a poder sentar en días…'; _el último lamento del kuruta.

-Aaaah, no te quejes, habría sido igual si te hubiera puesto la inyección-

-TAN romántico, Leorio… Ahora me siento mucho mejor-

-Je, lo sé… Soy genial, ¿no?-

-¡NO!-

-¿¡Cómo que no? ¡Soy doctor!-

-¡¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!-

-Bueno, ¿van a hacerlo o será mejor que volvamos otro día?-

Ambos dirigieron sus vistas hacia la entrada, de dónde creían que provenía aquella extraña y misteriosamente conocida voz; sin embargo, no venía de allí, si no de la ventana, como les hizo notar Killua al hacer un gran estruendo cuando saltó dentro de la habitación seguido de Gon.

-¿Ves? Te dije que iba a ser sobre el escritorio…- comentó éste último.

-Argh, ¡era tan obvio! No sé en qué estaba pensando…- le contestó el albino sacando un par de billetes de su bolsillo y entregándoselos a su amigo.

-… ¿¡Qué hacen aquí?- inquirió Leorio hecho una furia, ¡acababan de interrumpir su mayor fantasía sexual de todos los tiempos! -¡¡Acaban de interrumpir mi mayor fantasía sexual de todos los tiempos!-

Kurapika se apresuró a subir sus pantalones, cuestionándose por millonésima vez cómo demonios había ido a enamorarse de tal idiota, e intentando disimular ese acaloramiento en el… rostro –Extrañamente, es una muy buena pregunta…-

-Pues… te seguimos- Gon se encogió de hombros como si fuera la respuesta más obvia –Je, je, ¡Kurapika, tienes toda la cara roja! No te tiene que dar vergüenza entre amigos, si es de lo más normal… Leorio te ama, tú lo amas, se aman, blah, blah, blah, el amor une al mundo, etcétera, es obvio que quieran tener sex…-

-¡AAAAAAAH!- miradas expectantes.

-No se preocupen, al lado mío está la oficina del urólogo y creo que es día de examen de próstata…- los cuatro hicieron extrañas muecas acompañadas de un estremecimiento general –Er, volviendo al tema… Gon, no puedes ser tan descarado…-

-¿Por qué no? Yo y Killua siempre lo hacemos…-

-¡Killua y yo!-

-Shhhht, ¡Kurapika, te dije que era secreto!- el ex-asesino contempló a Gon casi con miedo –Juro que puedo explicarlo…-

-¡No te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo!- el moreno se llevó las manos a los oídos, gritando como si se le fuera la vida en ello y corriendo fuera de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, chocando con bastantes personas que no tenían nada que ver.

-¡Goooooon!- corrió Killua tras él, cual película romántica.

El rubio se golpeó la frente con la pared, ¿¡cómo podían ser tan idiotas? De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro –Déjalos, son felices así… Además, no les puedes pedir que entiendan tu corrección, está fuera de su nivel- le sonrió Leorio, dándole una palmadita antes de salir del consultorio -¿Vienes? Tengo algo de tiempo, podríamos almorzar juntos-

Kurapika suspiró, encontrando al fin la tan adorada respuesta de por qué lo quería tanto –Claro, vamos-

-Al doctor Leorio, al doctor Leorio, se le necesita urgentemente en la Sala de Emergencias, se le necesita…-

-¡Vamos a tener que correr un poco!- tomó su mano con una sonrisa que le insinuaba que no era precisamente para llegar a la Sala de Emergencias… -¡Si las enfermeras me encuentran, me obligarán a ir!-

No, ni siquiera eso borró la sonrisa del rostro de Kurapika; le gustaba Leorio, sencillamente por ser Leorio.

_**FIN!**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Kita: **Oh, al fin… Este fic salió de la nada y terminó de igual forma. Me dio cuando lo empecé que se lo quería dedicar a Chibi-poio, así que aquí está… Regalo de cumpleaños atrasadísimo (aunque nunca tanto como el de Kary xD …te quiero 9w9) y para que no vuelvas a soñar que me muero! n.n Hasta le incluí un poco de KilluaxGon D Tiene que gustarte! Saludos a Gai-sama… A ver si lo llega a leer, tan ocupada que será T.T y a mi Beta Reader que no estuvo en esta edición… gomen! Quería publicarlo!

¿Lemon? ¿Se quedaron con las ganas? Dejen reviews y podría considerarlo… B)


End file.
